Administrators of network devices, such as gateways and routers, may manage a plurality of network devices which house one or more SIM cards for data communication. It is common that data plans associated with SIM cards have a usage limit or data usage allowance, and a time limit for which the usage limit or data usage allowance is valid. Most service providers charge a low price per MegaByte (MB) data unit as long as the usage is below a certain threshold, and when the usage goes above the certain threshold, the price per MB increases. Therefore, if the usage limit is not, cost of using SIM cards for Internet connectivity is minimized. There may be scenarios where a SIM card is removed from one network device and used at another network device. In these scenarios, it is beneficial for each device to have information about how much data usage allowance is remaining, and what the usage limit should be for using the SIM card for data communication. When an administrator manages a plurality of network devices, it may be troublesome to keep track of historical activity information, usage limits and time limits of each SIM card at each network device. In addition to usage limits, there may be other factors involved in deciding whether a SIM card should be used for data communications. Therefore, solutions are required for allowing network devices to automatically have access to historical activity information about SIM cards, for allowing more efficient use or sharing of data usage.